doomsday_wonderlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Deun
Deus is a dimwit god from Salvation of God. Lin Sanjiu met him while fleeing from a battle of the gods and thought he was a regular human with developmental issues. Appearance He is described to be tall and emancipated, with a flat face. When he leveled up to a level 6 god, he became three storeys tall. Story When Lin Sanjiu met him, his 'Father' was out looking for a god and left him home alone in a highly isolated valley. Upon the father's return, it was revealed that the father was a duoluozhong and Deun was a very weak god with a body the same size as that of a human (most gods are tall enough to reach the clouds) He was fond of Lin Sanjiu as a result of all the food she gave him while they thought he was a human and tried to force her to stay and work for him, carving idols before becoming a duoluozhong - a decision which led to the death of the duoluozhong he called Father. Like all gods, he believes he is the one True God and wants more believers to carve idols of him. Like all gods, idols in his image allow him to become stronger if they are created by a worshiper. Previously, he destroyed all his idols when other gods came by to retrieve stolen worshippers, for when a god kills another god, all idols transform into the image of the victorious god. Lin Sanjiu and Ji Shanqing tried all kinds of experiments on him to learn more about the gods. They created idols to make him bigger and stronger, while Lin Sanjiu captured and stored his divine power attacks within her items to use for later. Powers As a result of the fact that all duoluozhongs in Salvation of God have to obey a god to survive, the duoluozhong he calls father is forced to obey him. His combat prowess is equivalent to a strong posthuman without abilities. As a god with no strength, he can be killed through brute strength. He upgraded to divine power level 1 after Lin Sanjiu used a special item to draw a lifelike photo of him, which would be considered as an idol; even with the upgrade, he was still no match for Lin Sanjiu but could defeat Ji Shanqing. Further experiments showed that divine power levels could be upgraded by doubling the number of idols per level. This was made more difficult by the fact that the idols must be as tall as the god in question, or the lack of height must be made up for in numbers. Level 5 was a watershed in terms of power and difficulty. Lin Sanjiu's strength was compared to a divine level strength of 9 or 10, as she could only capture divine powers at a level equivalent to her own. Death The abandoned mountains around the village he lived in was a giant yellow god who unconsciously ate him upon waking up. After his death, all his idols changed into the image of the mountain god.